Cambiaste mi vida
by Sra.Hale y Sra.Cullen
Summary: Bella luego de 10 años sin ver a su padre ni a sus amigos, regresa a Forks para la boda de su amiga Alice.     Edward cansado de amores fallidos, se da por vencido en la búsqueda de la chica perfecta. Pero el destino de trae algo entre manos...


**EDWARD POV **

Hoy era el día más importante para Alice, mi hermana menor. Se casaba con Jasper Hale, a quien apenas conocía hace tres meses. Muchos pensarían _"Este matrimonio terminará en fiasco",_ pero quien realmente los veía juntos, se daba cuenta de que eran almas gemelas.

¿Y yo? Con mis 24 años y una carrera prometedora en la industria de la música, no tenía tiempo para algo serio. ¿Tiempo? Ok, les estoy mintiendo, lo que verdaderamente pasa es que todavía no encuentro a la persona indicada. La estuve buscando, lo juro, pero tuve tantas novias como fracasos amorosos y realmente no estaba interesado más que en mi música.

Ese sábado en la mansión de mis padres, se podía percibir la emoción y los nervios. El gran jardín en donde se festejaría la boda, estaba decorado por mi Hermani-duende (ese el apodo gracioso que le decimos a Alice ya que tiene un aspecto de un duende de facciones finas y es hiperactiva al extremo) y por mi cuñada Rosalie. El enorme jardín tenía velos blancos y cintas de color rojo y crema. También había sillas y una mesa principal para los novios.

Había sido un día largo, ya que nos levantamos temprano porque Alice había dicho que nos teníamos que preparar con anticipación. _Alice y sus ocurrencias..._pensé al levantarme a las 9 de la mañana. El día era hermoso, y como yo era el padrino junto con Rose, me tocaba dar un discurso a los recién casados. Es por eso que me decidía desayunar un café cargado y unas tostadas con mermelada de arándanos mientras escribía y ensayaba mi discurso en mi habitación. La noche anterior nos habíamos quedado a dormir en casa de mis padres yo, Emmet, mi otro hermano, Jasper y Carslie, mi padre, en una planta. Y en la planta de arriba, estaban todas las mujeres. Rose, Alice y Esme, mi madre. Decidimos, mejor dicho...Alice decidió que sería así, dado que a la mañana siguiente era la boda, y no tendríamos suficiente tiempo de arreglarnos.

Una vez terminado y ensayado mi discurso, eran ya las 10 de la mañana, asique decidí ponerme unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta azul y poder ir a ver como se encontraban los chicos y prepararme para la fiesta.

Golpeé la puerta del dormitorio de Emmet, en donde supuse que se encontraban los demás.

-Adelante- respondió suavemente mi padre.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Ya desayunaron?-pregunté a modo de respuesta. Emmet estaba aún en piyama en su cama recostado, Carslie se encontraba con él, sentado al pie de su cama, y Jasper estaba caminando sin parar desde una pared hasta la otra comiéndose las uñas. Se lo notaba nervioso...muy nervioso. Y eso no era común en Jasper, ya que es muy tranquilo y casi no se altera por nada. _Obviamente que si estas a punto de casarte con la mujer que amas, hasta yo me pondría así de nervioso, _pensé.

-¡_Eddie_!- Gritó Emmet a _su manera_. Odiaba que me dijera así, nadie me había dicho así desde que había terminado la primaria, claro...nadie, excepto él. – Si, ya desayunamos hermanito.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche hijo?- pregunto mi padre en tono amable.

-Excelente. En cuanto apoyé la cabeza en la almohada me dormí plácidamente. ¿Y ustedes?-respondí a su pregunta.

-Pues...**YO**-dijo Emmet remarcando el "YO" – no he podido dormir nada gracias a los nervios de Jazz.

-Jazz, amigo, trata de calmarte. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no has podido dormir en toda la noche? – dije dirigiéndome a Jasper en tono comprensivo.

-Oh Edward...no te lo podes imaginar- comenzó-Estoy demasiado nervioso, no me imagino recibiendo a Alice en el altar...no puedo creer que hace tres meses nos conocemos y ya nos estemos casando...-terminó de decirme.

-Jasper, no tienes por qué sentirte presionado, si quieres, podemos cancelar la boda...hablamos con Rose y Esme...-dijo mi padre tratando de calmar a Jasper.

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no quiero cancelar la boda!- casi gritó-Lo único que pasa, es que amo tanto a Alice y estoy loco por casarme con ella...sólo que pienso que por ahí, ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos...- dijo apenado.

-¡Válgame Dios Jasper!- dijimos Emmet y yo a coro.

-Piensa que si Alice no te querría, jamás hubiera organizado y decorado con tanto entusiasmo la boda hoy- le dije a Jazz.

-Edward tiene razón, Jasper- dijo mi padre levantándose de la cama, para acercarse a Jasper y abrazarlo como si fuese su hijo el que se casara- No hay de qué preocuparse. Te lo aseguro. Alice esta enormemente feliz de poder casarse contigo, hijo.

-Es cierto, asique ahora, Jazzito, Eddie y papi, vamos a cambiarnos y a ponernos pitucos para la ¡GRAN FIESTA!- dijo Emmet gritando y saltando de la cama al mismo tiempo que nos abrazaba a los tres.

Me dirigía mi cuarto, agarré una toalla y me fui al baño para darme una ducha. Al salir, volví a mi habitación y empecé a cambiarme. Me puse un traje de _Dolce & Gabbana_ (cortesía de Alice) y me lustre mis preciados zapatos negros. Una vez cambiado, decidí peinarme un poco, pero no demasiado, ya que no es mi estilo.

Fui otra vez a reunirme con los chicos, pero esta vez, no fui al cuarto de Emmet, sino que fui al cuarto que había sido asignado por mi madre como la sala de espera para los novios.

Allí me encontré con Emmet y Carslie vestidos exactamente igual que yo, a excepción de las corbatas. La mía y la de Emmet eran negras, mientras que la de Carslie era roja. Jasper estaba estupendo, tenía un traje igual de delicado que el nuestro, pero él en vez de llevar corbata, llevaba un moño negro.

Los saludé, y miré mi reloj, eran las 11 de la mañana. Comenzamos a charlar de trivialidades mientras esperábamos a las chicas...sabiendo cómo son Alice y Rose, tardarían una eternidad.

**ALICE POV Y FLASHBACK**

Prácticamente no pude dormir de los nervios. Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora, tenía miles pensamientos en ella. Tantos, que no pude dormir, ni dejar dormir a mi madre y a mi mejor amiga, Rose.

Como estaba desvelada, me dediqué a diseñar un poco, y así, me sumí en un profundo sueño...hasta que sentí que una mano me sacudía levemente.

-Allie...Allie, cariño...despierta...-decía mi madre en tono maternal.

-Hola- dije adormilada. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Rose con una bandeja llena de comida en la mano.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamó- Hoy es el gran día, asique, las quiero a todas bien despabiladas, y desayunadas para poder arreglarnos.

-¿QUÉ?- grité saltando de la cama- ¿Hoy me caso?

-¡Si tonti!- me respondió Rose

-¡OH! ¡NO!- Grité con las manos en mi cabeza completamente despeinada- ¡Es tarde! ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

-Ya me estaba preguntando dónde estaba la Alice que yo conocía...-dijo Esme casi en un susurro, pero yo la pude oír-Tranquila Alice, es temprano, son las ocho y media y la boda comienza al mediodía.

-Oh...cierto. Lo siento- dije

-No hay problema cariño, ahora, desayunemos y bañémonos así después tenemos tiempo de arreglarnos y cambiarnos-me respondió de forma amable mi madre.

-Buena idea-dijo Rose

Mientras desayunábamos nuestras chocolatadas con galletas, charlábamos de cómo nos había quedado el jardín, y de cuán lindo eran los vestidos que más adelante usaríamos, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya eran las nueve y media.

-Mejor, yo llevo el desayuno a la cocina, y Alice se baña, mientras que tú, le acomodas la ropa y el maquillaje para que cuando Alice salga de la ducha, se pueda arreglar... ¿Te parece?- pregunto mi madre a Rose, cogiendo la bandeja con el desayuno.

-Claro, ahora noviecita, vaya a bañarse y a relajarse, así yo me preparo para maquillarla.

-¡De acuerdo!-grité, y me fui a buscar una toalla para bañarme. Traté de concentrarme en el agua que caía por mi espalda para lograr relajarme, y tuvo éxito.

Al salir de la ducha, me envolví con una toalla el cuerpo, y salí para reunirme con Esme y Rose en mi habitación.

Entré y Rose me empujó contra una silla para que me siente, ya que íbamos atrasadas. Comenzó a maquillarme, y ordenó a Esme que se bañara, así luego la maquillaría a ella.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, terminó de maquillarme y me dijo que ya me podía ver en el espejo. Estaba hermosa debía admitir. Rosalie me había maquillado en tonos suaves, rosas y violetas, con un brillo labial color rosa apagado que hacía ver mis labios aún más delicados. En ese momento llego Esme de bañarse, y Rosalie le pidió que se sentara para así poder maquillarla mientras yo me vestía.

El vestido lo diseñé yo...a decir verdad, a todos los vestidos los había diseñado yo.

El mío era simple, pero fino. Tenía un corsé de encaje, y una pollera también de encaje, con un pequeño lazo de cinta negro atado a la parte de la cintura. Me llegaba hasta los tobillos, y tenía una cola hermosa, no muy larga, pero justa, y los zapatos eran blancos y sin taco, me gusta ser auténtica. Por esa razón tampoco estaba muy peinada.

Una vez que Esme estuviera maquillada, comenzó a cambiarse mientras que Rose se duchaba. Su vestido era simple, pero dulce y romántico, como era ella. Era de un color rosa viejo pero en la parte del busto, el rosa se tornaba más oscuro, y debajo de éste, había un lazo color negro de seda. El vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y llevaba tacones negros. Mi madre estaba peinada con un rodete pero algunos mechones de su pelo rojizo le caían por la cara, y le quedaban estupendos.

-Estás estupenda hija...-me dijo Esme al punto de las lágrimas-Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ti cariño- y me abrazó.

-Gracias mamá, yo también estoy muy feliz y ¡ansiosa por casarme!-dije respondiéndole el abrazo, y dando unos pequeños saltitos.

En ese momento, entró Rose a la habitación, con una toalla envuelta en su esbelto cuerpo.

-¡Chicas! ¡Están hermosas!- Gritó.

-Muchas gracias Rose- dijimos mi madre y yo dando una vueltita-Nos maquillaste estupendamente.

-De nada chicas, ahora, mejor nos apuramos-dijo Rose y se sentó en la silla enfrente del espejo, y Esme comenzó a maquillarla delicadamente. Una vez el maquillaje listo, Rose se fue a cambiar. Su vestido era muy al estilo...Rose. Era gris, ajustado al cuerpo, y tenía una sola manga en el hombro derecho. En la parte de la cintura tenía una faja de una gasa color negra, que todavía hacía lucir el vestido más fino, y a Rose bellísima. Le llegaba hasta unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, y llevaba unos tacones negros que solo ella podía usar. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y estaba maquillada en la gama de los rojos, y tenía pintados los labios de un rojo sangre que la hacía lucir sumamente atractiva pero fina y delicada también.

Una vez estuvimos listas las tres, decidimos que Rose y Esme bajarían al vestíbulo para encontrarse con los chicos, y le avisarían a Carslie que estaba lista. Él me llevaría al altar.

**CARSLIE POV**

Una vez que hubiéramos esperado un poco más de media hora con los chicos en el vestíbulo, vimos a Esme y a Rose bajar las escaleras. Estaban bellísimas, Rose deslumbrantemente atractiva y delicada a la vez con un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo y mi esposa tenía un aspecto muy dulce con un vestido color rosa viejo hasta por encima de la rodilla, el pelo recogido, y unos tacones negros. Al reunirnos todos en el vestíbulo, Esme me comunicó que podía ir a ver a Alice, ya que ellos tenían que ir al jardín. Porque iban a comenzar a llegar los invitados.

Le di un tierno abrazo a mi mujer, salude a todos, y subí las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de mi duedi-hija, tome aliento, y golpeé la puerta despacio. No podía creer que mi hija se iba a casar...

-Pasa papá- dijo Alice con emoción.

-Hija...-al abrir la puerta me encontré con una Alice deslumbrante a su estilo, pero muy fina. Tenía puesto un vestido de encaje, con un leve lazo negro atado a la parte de cintura. Le llegaba a los tobillos, y el vestido tenía una cola hermosa. Tenía unos zapatos blancos, y un peinado poco peinado que la hacían lucir muy...muy Alice-Estas muy hermosa cariño.

**ALICE POV **

De pronto, unos golpecitos en la puerta me interrumpieron cuando estaba admirándome en el espejo. Supuse que era mi padre, y lo hice pasar.

-Pasa papá- dije exaltada. Mi padre abrió la puerta y puedo jurar que vi unas lágrimas traicioneras rodarles por las mejillas.

-Hija...Estás muy hermosa- me dijo realmente emocionado. Al escuchar las palabras de mi padre, no pude evitar emocionarme, y corrí a sus brazos, quienes me recibieron cálidos.

-Vamos mi amor, no llores, el maquillaje se te va correr, y no queremos que suceda eso- dijo al separarme de él un poco, y limpiar las gotitas saladas que rodaban por mis mejillas. Solo me limité a asentir, y luego de eso, me beso tiernamente en mi cachete ruborizado por el maquillaje.

-Bueno amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo mi padre al tiempo que nos sentábamos en mi cama- ¿Lista para casarte?

- Sí, estoy lista- dije completamente segura.

-Así me gusta cariño- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba por mi ventana, la misma daba vista al jardín, y éste último, estaba repleto de gente- Creo que es hora de que bajemos.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondí automáticamente al pararme de un salto de la cama.

Dicho eso, mi padre me tomo de la mano, y nos dirigimos escaleras abajo para ir al vestíbulo, y allí, esperar la señal de Esme para que pudiéramos salir. Luego de unos pocos minutos, que para mi fueron interminables, mi adorada madre dio la señal y Carslie me deseó suerte, para luego tomarme del brazo y llevarme por el altar.

Al abrirse las puertas que daban al gran jardín, tuve un impulso de correr por la alfombra roja, y dirigirme a Jazz, decir "SÍ, quiero" e irme con él, pero el fuerte brazo de mi padre, me detuvo...por suerte.

**EDWARD POV**

Una vez todos acomodados en nuestros lugares (a mi me toco al lado de Jasper ya que soy el padrino), escuchamos las puertas abrirse para dar paso a mi hermanita y a mi padre. Ella estaba estupenda, muy a su estilo, pero radiante, sentí que una lágrima traicionera caía por mi mejilla, pero rápidamente la sequé, y puedo jurar que escuche como Emmet lloraba y mi madre le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara. Él podría tener contextura física, pero era tan sensible como un bebé. Jasper irradiaba felicidad, y se le notaba más que entusiasmado por unirse en todo sentido con mi hermana. Finalmente, Alice y Carslie llegaron al altar.

-Cuídala Jasper- dijo mi padre, al mismo tiempo que besaba la mejilla a Allie- Ahora es tú responsabilidad.

-Lo haré Carslie, no se preocupe- dijo mi cuñado con un destello especial en los ojos, al igual que mi hermana los tenía en los suyos.

La boda fue estupenda, y muy intensa. El momento de los anillos fue muy conmovedor, porque los dos hicieron sus votos de una manera tan verdadera, que se notaba que realmente se amaban y mucho. Luego, vino el beso. Fue corto, pero delicado y hermoso.

Luego de la ceremonia, todos nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del jardín, debido a que allí se haría la fiesta. El ambiente era estupendo, la música no se quedaba atrás, y la comida era excelente. Debo admitir que las chicas trabajaron muy duro en toda la boda, y estaba contento porque saliera todo bien. Luego de pasar vario rato saludando y presentándome con gente que mayormente desconocía, llegó el momento de dar los discursos. Entre Rose y yo, decidimos hacer uno cada uno. El de Rose fue breve, pero demostraba lo que sentía hacia Alice, y hacia su hermano. Y les deseaba la felicidad eterna. Asique, llegó mi momento...en realidad, no lo ansiaba ya que no soy muy bueno dando discursos en público, pero a mi discurso, lo acompañé con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Un brindis por los novios!- exclamó Rose, y todos alzamos nuestras copas de champaña para brindar.

-¡Por los novios! –dijimos a coro todos. Luego, Rosalie me paso el micrófono.

-Hmm, bueno, ahora creo que me toca a mí -dije- Jasper, hermanita, Rose ya les dijo lo básico, y saben que les deseo lo mismo, y más. Alice, de lo más profundo de mi corazón, quiero que sepas que es un honor tener una hermana tan hiperactiva e insoportable a veces, pero también, debo destacar que eres un ser increíble, y que me enorgullece que hallas encontrado a alguien como Jasper para compartir el resto de tu vida. Sino...Siempre existe el divorcio - añadí para darle una pizca de humor. Todos se rieron- Jasper, te concedo a este "duende-demonio" -dije tomándole la mano a Alice- y espero que la cuides por mí, que la hagas feliz, que la protejas, pero que sobre todo...la ames profundamente. En caso de que no lo hagas, Emmet te va a dar tú merecido –nuevamente, todos rieron- Espero que sean eternamente felices, y que obtengan todo lo que desean en vuestras vidas. Y...para terminar, antes de que se duerman todos, tengo una sorpresa.

Me acerqué mi piano, ya que le había encargado a mi madre que colocara en el medio del jardín.

-Esto es por los novios- y dicho eso, comencé a tocar una sinfonía que acababa de componer-La hice especialmente para ustedes.

A la mitad de la melodía, sucedió lo que jamás creía que iba a pasar...

**BELLA POV Y FLASHBACK**

-¡Maldición!- exclamé al bajar del avión- Son las once y media... ¡Estoy retrasada! Alice me va a matar...-

No podía hacerle eso a mi amiga, no podía no estar presente en el día de su boda, hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos.

FLASHBACK

Yo vivía en Forks antes de que mis padres se separaran, luego, a la edad de los 6 años, mi madre dejó a mi padre, y nos fuimos las dos a Nueva York. Allí comenzamos nuestra vida desde cero, los primeros 5 meses, vivimos con la hermana de mi mamá, Sue, en su casa. Pero luego, nos dimos cuenta de que no daba para más, y decidimos comprar un pequeño apartamento en la cuidad con los ahorros de Reneé. Mi madre trabajaba como secretaria de mi padre en Forks, y era muy buena en su área, por lo que no tardó mucho en conseguir trabajo. Empezó a trabajar como secretaria ejecutiva en una empresa a unas pocas cuadras del apartamento. Para ser exacta, a tres. Y luego, la ascendieron a jefa de sección. Yo iba a la escuela más cerca, la misma era privada, pero gracias al ascenso de mi madre, no tuvimos problemas financieros. Luego, me cambié a la universidad de Nueva York, para seguir la carrera de Psicología. Para ese entonces, mi mamá se casó nuevamente, con un muchacho llamado Phill, y entre los dos compraron una casa un poco alejada del centro. Reneé insistió en dejarme el apartamento a mí, y como mi madre era demasiado terca, no tuve opción más que aceptar su propuesta...pero insistí en que el apartamento estuviera a nombre mío. Así es que al mismo tiempo que estaba en mi primer año de Psicología, trabajaba para poder mantenerme, y logré tener comodidades como Internet, televisión, Dvd...Y algunos más. Me recibí y empecé a trabajar en el hospital de la cuidad como Licenciada en Psicología al instante.

El 16 de octubre en la mañana, estaba en mi apartamento desayunando, era mi día libre, y prendí el ordenador. Abrí mi correo, y tenía tres mensajes. Uno de Reneé, preguntándome cómo estaba, y cuándo la iría a visitar, otro de mi padre, con quien por fin recuperé el contacto después de 15 años (le pregunté a mi madre acerca de él, y me dio su teléfono, asique lo llamé, y Charlie me dio su correo. Dijo que recién empezaba a familiarizarse con la tecnología, asique que no me asustara si no me respondía mis correos con frecuencia). El tercer mensaje, me dejó boquiabierta. Era de Alice Cullen, una chica con la cual nos conocíamos desde pequeñas mientras vivía en Forks. Íbamos al preescolar juntas, y luego, fuimos a la primaria juntas. Recuerdo que sus padres eran muy amigos de los míos. Su padre, se llama Carslie, y su madre Esme, si mal no recuerdo. Ambos siempre fueron muy hospitalarios conmigo, y me permitían quedarme a dormir en su casa. Con Alice hacíamos fiestas de pijamas. A ella siempre le apasionó la moda, le encantaba ir de compras, cosa que yo aborrecía...También recuerdo que tenía dos hermanos. Uno se llamaba Emmet, y era muy gracioso, siempre hacía chistes y me hacía descostillar de la risa. Era robusto de pequeño...me imagino cómo estará ahora...el otro de sus hermanos era Edward. Con él no me llevaba bien, recuerdo que encontraba gracioso ponerme sapos en mi cama cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa y yo siempre buscaba la forma de vengarme. Era arrogante, pero de lo único de lo que podías hablar con él, era de música. Sabía muchísimo de eso, y le encantaba tocar el piano, recuerdo que tocaba excelente. No me acordaba de cómo era su casa, pero vagos recuerdos me decían que era grandísima. Todos éramos muy buenos amigos.

Cuando Charlie y Reneé se separaron, a la primera que se lo conté fue a Alice, y ella, se lo contó a sus padres. Los mismos trataron de convencer a mis padres de que no lo hagan, pero no fue el caso. Yo no quería separarme de mis amigos, no era muy buena entablando amistades, y a ellos los apreciaba, y mucho. A Edward no tanto...pero eso era una cosa de menor importancia. Recuerdo que lloré a mares por ellos cuando me fui de Forks.

El caso es que me sorprendió que Alice se acordara de mí todavía...varias veces le había preguntado a mamá acerca de los Cullen, pero ella me contestaba con sinceridad que no sabía nada de ellos. A Charlie no le había preguntado nada, pues no sabía si todavía seguían siendo amigos. El mensaje de Alice decía:

"_¡BELLA! Oh dios mío... ¡TANTO TIEMPO! Mi padre sigue hablando con Charlie, y surgió el tema de si tenía noticias tuyas. Charlie le contó a Carslie que por fin había recibido un llamado tuyo, y que estabas estupendamente en Nueva York. ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti amiga! Quiero decir...seguimos siendo amigas...¿Cierto? Pues, yo no paso ni un día sin pensar en ti en estos 15 años sin vernos, me pregunto cómo estas...físicamente y emocionalmente quiero decir...¡NOS CONOCEMOS PRÁCTICAMENTE DESDE QUE NACIMOS Y NO SÉ SIQUIERA SI ESTÁS CASADA? ¡O PEOR AÚN, CON NIÑOS! Bella, te he extrañado mucho. Te pongo al tanto de las últimas novedades. Emmet y Edward (no sé si los recuerdas, son mis hermanos) están bien. Yo estudié la carrera de diseño (como te imaginarás); Emmet estudió mecánica, y sigue tan infantil y gracioso como siempre, no cambió en absoluto...vive con mis padres aún, él y su novia todavía no se han decidido a vivir juntos... y Edward se dedicó a la música...compone y toca el piano (ya no es el niño arrogante y bromista de siempre), está realmente guapo y vive en un apartamento en Port Angels hace un año (capta el doble sentido, yo siempre supe que Ed, está enamorado de ti). Hace unos meses vino una familia desde Florida, son los Hale. Son realmente buenos Bella, el señor Hale, Charles Hale, tiene una tienda naturista, y la señora Hale, Diane Hale, es profesora de Historia. Trabaja en el instituto de Forks. Bueno...a la parte que quiero llegar es que ellos tienen dos hijos. Rosalie es estupenda, y bellísima, ella está de novia con Emmet, te caerá muy bien, te lo aseguro. Y su hijo, Jasper...ES HERMOSO. Y... ¡ES MI NOVIO Y PROMETIDO! Si, así es Bells, la hiperactiva Allie sentó cabeza y ¡SE VA A CASAR! Bella, quiero que vengas a mi boda, es aquí, en Forks, el 16 de Noviembre. ¡VEN! ¡ES UNA ORDEN DE ALLIE! No soportaría semejante traición a mi amistad (hago puchero). Tendremos tiempo de ponernos al tanto sobre todo, te extraño muchísimo amiga. _

_Te quiere. Alice. " _

Leí atentamente cada oración que escribió Alice, y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Mi amiga de toda la vida, se iba a casar el próximo mes y yo me acababa de enterar. Sinceramente...no lo podía creer. Antes de responderle a Alice y a Charlie, telefoneé a mi madre, y la puse al tanto de las noticias. Decidí tomarme tres semanas de licencia en el hospital, para poder ir a Forks, principalmente a reencontrarme con mi amiga y con mi padre, y para ver como andaban las cosas por allí. A mi madre no le pareció mala idea que me valla por unas semanas, entendió a la perfección que necesitaba ver a mi padre y a mi amiga, y accedió al instante en llevarme con Phill al aeropuerto. Me alisté y baje las escaleras para reunirme con ellos. Saqué el primer pasaje a Port Angels para esa fecha, para así, irme a casa de Charlie, y prepararme ahí para la boda. Luego, me llevaron nuevamente al apartamento, y no me bajé del auto, sin antes agradecerles. Al llegar a casa, lo único que hice fue ir primero a la cocina y prepararme un aperitivo, luego me dediqué a responder los mensajes de papá y de Alice. A Charlie le comuniqué que por fin recibí noticias de los Cullen, y que me iba a tomar tres semanas para la fecha de la boda de Alice, ya que me había invitado, y quería ver cómo iban las cosas por allí. Le pregunte si podía pasarme a buscar por el aeropuerto cuando arribara el avión, y si podía quedarme en su casa en los días de mi estadía en Forks.

El mensaje de Alice fue más largo:

"_¡ALICE! ¡Tanto tiempo! Antes que nada, para aclarar dudas, quiero informarte que te extraño mucho, y que... ¡Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigas! Sí, pues, estoy estupendamente aquí en Nueva York, es poco larga la historia de cómo las cosas se dieron, pero ahora, estoy recibida de Psicóloga, trabajo en el hospital de la cuidad y vivo en un departamento a cuatro cuadras del hospital. Me sorprendí al leer tu mensaje, pero, me encantó tener noticias (y sobre todo favorables) de ti y tu familia. Además, te quería decir que ya saqué el boleto para irme por tres semanas a Forks, para la fecha de tu boda. Charlie me va a ir a recoger al aeropuerto de Port Angels, y me voy a quedar en su casa durante los días de mi estadía allí. Te informo Allie, que... ¡NO ME HE CASADO, Y QUE MUCHO MENOS TENGO NIÑOS! Y, en cuanto a lo del doble sentido, voy a hacer de cuenta que no lo dijiste... ¡Me es difícil perdonar lo de las ranas! Es broma. No soy tan reencorosa. Espero verte pronto, ponernos al tanto... conocer a tu novio, en unas cuantas semanas más, esposo, y a su hermana Rosalie. También quiero ver a tus padres, y a Emmet y Edward. Los extrañe mucho. Mándales saludos de mi parte a todos. _

_Te quiere, Bella."_

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de recoger apresuradamente mis maletas, llamé al móvil a Charlie, y el mismo, después de 10 minutos llego al aeropuerto. Estaba...bueno, más viejo, pero para tener 46, estaba de lo mejor. Solo se le hacían unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando sonreía. Lo noté porque al verme se le hicieron. Me saludo con la mano, y yo me acerqué a él con dificultad por las valijas.

-¡Bella!- exclamó y me dio un fuerte y estrecho abrazo, al cual respondí sin problemas.

- Papá, Hola-respondí cuando me soltó a causa de que me faltaba el aire.

-Te extrañé Bells, mírate...estas...grande, hermosa. - dijo y chasqueó los dedos- Hermosa, sí, esa es la palabra.

-Papá...recuerda que me sigo ruborizando...-dije al sentir mis mejillas calientes- Gracias.

-De nada, es la verdad.-

Me ayudó con las maletas, y las llevamos al auto. Charlie era el jefe de policía en Forks, y tenía un coche patrulla. Una vez que pusimos el equipaje en el baúl, cada uno se subió a su lado del coche. Durante el viaje a casa de Charlie, nos la pasamos poniéndonos al tanto acerca de cómo habíamos salido adelante mamá y yo...y él me contó que desde que nosotras nos fuimos, su vida ha sido monótona. Sentí pena por Charlie, y no soy buena ocultando los sentimientos, asique el me pilló, y dijo que no me preocupara por él, que él estaba bien. Y que estaba feliz por nosotras, por haber encontrado felicidad y paz de nuevo. Yo ya sabía el motivo por el cual se separaron Reneé y Charlie. Mi madre tenía apenas 19 cuando me tuvo a mí y Charlie 25. Tuvieron que salir adelante ellos solos, porque ninguna de las dos familias los apoyaba. Fue duro para mamá, pero nunca se arrepintió de haberme tenido. Decía, en realidad, ambos decían, que era lo más maravilloso que les había dado la vida.

Entre charla y charla, no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado. Por fuera, no había cambiado nada...parecía que hubiese sido ayer la última vez que estuve allí, y no hace 15 años. La casa estaba pintada de un color blanco, que ahora era más un blanco apagado a causa del tiempo. Charlie entró el equipaje, y me dijo que pasara. Que me sintiera como en casa, porque, ésa también era mi casa.

-Pasa Bella-dijo mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba pasar. Luego entró él y el equipaje. –Mira, probablemente no recuerdes dónde está cada cosa, pero...aquí es la cocina- dijo señalando la misma habitación en donde solía hacerme Reneé el desayuno por la mañana- La sala de estar...hay televisión...

-Papá, no tengo tan mala memoria...y...de ser sincera -eché un vistazo al resto de la casa- esto sigue igual que cuando me fui -dije con absoluta sinceridad. Charlie rió.

-Lo sé...bueno, mira, subiré tus maletas, si quieres acompáñame, y te enseño tu cuarto- dijo ya encaminándose a las escaleras.

-Claro- respondí.

Subí las escaleras, que rechinaban un poco, y mi padre me dirigió hacia un acogedor cuarto, que parecía ser mi habitación.

-Bueno, hemos llegado a destino. Fui a Port Angels unos días antes de que llegaras, y compré colchas y sábanas...espero que el púrpura te guste-dijo con tono ligeramente avergonzado.

-Si papá, el púrpura está bien, me agrada-respondí de inmediato.

-Bien, tienes tu propio ordenador, y ahí enfrente esta el baño-dijo señalándome una puerta que daba justo enfrente de mi habitación.

-De acuerdo. Hmm, voy a...-

-Sí, lo siento. Te dejaré ponerte cómoda. Bien, debo irme a trabajar, vuelvo a la noche, a eso de las 7 p.m, para la cena-me avisó.

-Claro, yo voy a desempacar, y a ducharme para ir a la boda, veo que ya me perdí la ceremonia- agregué al mirar mi reloj. Eran las doce y media - asique, iré a la fiesta- le dije.

-De acuerdo Bells, cualquier cosa, avísame al móvil. ¿Está bien?-me preguntó ya saliendo de mi cuarto.

-Sí, lo haré...Ah, y...trataré de venir para la cena-exclamé para que pudiera oírme, ya que Charlie estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Sí, no te preocupes Bella. Ve y diviértete, hace mucho que no los ves, pónganse al tanto. Ya tendremos días para conversar nosotros.

-De acuerdo- le dije y me asome a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¡Hasta luego hija!-me saludó.

-¡Nos vemos papá!-le respondí.

Ni bien se fue Charlie, me apresuré a desempacar. Mientras sacaba la ropa que había traído, separaba por un lado la ropa que iba en el armario y la guardaba; y por otro, la ropa entre la que estaba indecisa para la boda. Una vez guardada la ropa en el armario, busqué un conjunto de ropa interior, y miré los tres vestidos de fiesta que había traído...en realidad...los únicos tres que tenía. No me gustaba mucho eso de la moda, en realidad, vestía lo que me quedaba cómodo, generalmente, jeans y alguna sudadera, con alguna campera, y mis zapatillas informales. Total, como me ponía el guardapolvo de médica, no se notaba mucho lo que tenía puesto.

El primer vestido, era de un azul violeta y tenía unos leves bolados en la parte de la falda. Me llegaba hasta por las rodillas, y se ataba el cuello, lo cual resaltaba lo poco de busto que tenía. Me lo iba a poner con unos zapatos de tacón violetas, y con una cartera a tono con los tacones que me había comprado Reneé.

El segundo era más provocativo. Era ajustado, y entallaba mi figura. Era de color rojo apagado, y me llegaba hasta un poco por debajo del muslo. El busto se resaltaba porque tenía un corsé en forma de moño. Los zapatos que tenía para este vestido eran unos plateados, muy delicados y los iba a combinar con una cartera de sobre también color plateado con un poco de brillo.

El tercer vestido era de un color beige, y era muy fino. Me llegaba hasta por la mitad del muslo. Tenía un corsé que resaltaba mi busto de manera más que favorable y en la parte en donde terminaba el corsé, venía una falda que si bien no se ajustaba totalmente a mi cuerpo, me hacía lucir esbelta...digamos que estaba en el límite de demasiado elegante y demasiado informal. Lo iba a acompañar con unos tacones negros de taco medio (no creo que mi torpeza ayude mucho) y una cartera de sobre haciendo juego con los zapatos.

Supuse que la boda sería al aire libre, ya que el día era espléndido, asique escogí el vestido número tres. Me fui a la ducha, y me bañe. Estuve como veinte minutos bajo la lluvia tibia del grifo, y me concentré en relajar los músculos para poder bajar el estrés.

Luego de una relajante y reflexiva ducha, me envolví el cuerpo con una toalla blanca, y el pelo con otra, y así salí del baño. Me puse mi ropa interior, y me dediqué a maquillarme. No tenía experiencia tampoco en ello. Reneé me había tratado de enseñar, pero no había cooperación de mi parte, asique no llegamos a ningún resultado. Odiaba que me maquillaran, sinceramente, lo aborrecía y no me gustaba usar colores fuertes. Me gusta como soy al natural...y si me maquillo, es muy poco y para ocasiones especiales.

Me pinté de un color rosa mezclado con violeta los ojos, y un brillo labial neutro pero con brillo leve. Me quedaba bien gracias a mis ojos cafés y mi pelo del mismo color; y gracias a mi piel blanca levemente ruborizada por naturaleza. El pelo me lo recogí y me hice un rodete, pero dejé que caigan varios mechones por mi cara.

Luego de estar peinada y maquillada, me puse el vestido, preparé mi cartera, y me coloqué mis accesorios. Unos aros de cristal, cortesía de mi madre. Luego, para rematar mi sufrimiento del maquillaje...me coloqué los tacones. Estaba lista.

Bajé con sumo cuidado las escaleras, y tomé el teléfono de la cocina. Llamé a un taxi, y me fui a la residencia de los Cullen. Alice me había dado nuevamente la dirección. Le pagué al taxi, y me bajé del mismo.

Me quedé perpleja por el tamaño de la mansión...era enorme, y muy bella a juzgar por cómo lucía el exterior. Me imagine lo que sería por dentro. No me acordaba casi nada de la casa de los Cullen, pero no se podía dudar que tenían buen gusto...pues Esme era decoradora de interiores. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué timbre. A los dos minutos, me abrió la puerta la Sra. con cara en forma de corazón. La reconocí al instante, era Esme, la Sra. Cullen. Estaba hermosa, con un vestido color rosa viejo.

-¡Bella!- me dijo y me abrazo maternalmente- Oh dios mío, cuánto has crecido cariño. Estás hermosa-al escuchar las palabras de Esme, me ruboricé.

-¡Esme!-dije respondiéndole el abrazo-Muchas gracias, tú no te quedas atrás. El tiempo no ha pasado para ti.

-Oh cariño, ya basta. Pasa, estamos en el jardín- me dijo corriéndose para darme paso para entrar. Entré y me encontré con una casa muy moderna, pero acogedora. Se notaba en el aire la atmósfera de felicidad y se escuchaba levemente una melodía de piano muy hermosa.

-Tú casa es hermosa, sinceramente no me acordaba que era tan espaciosa-dije admirando la mansión.

-Gracias Bella, y espera a ver el jardín. Alice, Rose, y yo lo decoramos todo. No queríamos gastar mucho-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el mismo.

-Debe de estar hermoso todo. ¿Me he perdido de mucho?- le pregunté- La verdad, no pensaba retrásame tanto...lo siento mucho.

-Mira, la ceremonia ya pasó, pero llegaste en el momento de los discursos. Rose, la madrina ya dio el suyo, y Edward también, pero nos tenía una sorpresa- me respondió.

Para ese entonces, la melodía de piano se escuchaba cada vez con mayor distinción. Y supuse que el que estaba tocando el piano era Edward. Realmente tocaba bien, mejor que la última vez que lo había escuchado. Llegamos al jardín, y Esme entró conmigo. Al llegar, me quedé boquiabierta...era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás. Estaba hermoso tocando el piano, tenía un pelo revuelto color bronce, y sus ojos eran esmeraldas perfectas. Estaba hermoso con su traje y su corbata negra haciendo juego. Todo un caballero. No pude evitar no mirarlo...pues estaba absolutamente asombrada por su belleza. Creo que él tampoco podía parar de mirarme, pues nuestros ojos se encontraron varias veces, hasta que yo bajé la cabeza y él se concentró nuevamente en el piano. Pero aún así...de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas. No podía creer que Edward esté tan hermoso...me preguntaba si todavía se acordaba de mi...

**EDWARD POV**

Era la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás. Entró con mi madre al gran jardín. Y no pude evitar no mirarla. Estaba hermosa con vestido color beige que resaltaba su figura armoniosa, el mismo le llegaba hasta por encima del muslo. Sus piernas estupendas. Tenía ojos color café y pelo del mismo color. Lo llevaba recogido pero algunos mechones caían por su cara de forma asombrosa. No iba muy maquillada, pero juro por mi vida, por mi alma antera...que fue amor a primera vista. Noté como ella levemente levantaba la cabeza, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Me quedé absolutamente hipnotizado por su belleza, y tuve que recordarme que estaba tocando, asique me concentré rápidamente en terminar la melodía...pero de vez en cuando, la miraba, y nuestros ojos se encontraron varias veces. No tenía idea de quién era, pero me había enamorado...pensé que nunca me iba a pasar algo así, pero dicen que las cosas suceden cuando menos lo esperas.

Terminé de tocar y todos aplaudieron, incluso ella. Alice corrió a abrazarme, y le respondí el gesto, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego, la música de fondo volvió a sonar, y perdí de vista a mi amada. Tomé una copa de champaña y me dediqué a charlar con Emmet y Rose, mientras que la buscaba con la mirada.

**ALICE POV **

Ni bien mi tierno hermano termino de tocar, fui a abrazarlo emocionada, y él me beso la mejilla. Nos separamos y Esme se acercó a mí para decirme que Bella había llegado mientras que Edward iba en busca de una copa.

-Alice, Bella está aquí. Ha llegado hace un momento-dijo mi madre suavemente.

-¡¿Dónde?- chillé- Oh... ¡BELLA!- corrí hacia donde estaba ella.

**BELLA POV**

-¡BELLA!-gritó mi amiga. Estaba bellísima. Había crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero seguía sin mucha estatura. Tenía el pelo negro corto, con una punta señalando en cada dirección...exactamente igual que hace 15 años. Me reí al recordarnos de pequeñas. La abracé fuertemente.

-¡ALICE!-Grité mientras la abrazaba. Al minuto, nos separamos. –Esta hermosa amiga, radiante.

-Bells, no te das una idea de lo bella que estás, te eché de menos...-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

-Yo también amiga, mucho. Ahora... ¿quién es el afortunado?-le respondí.

-Es Jasper, ven- me dijo mientras me llevaba prácticamente dando saltitos hacia un chico de cabello dorado y ojos color miel.

-Jasper, ella es Bella, Bella, el es Jasper, mi amor y bello esposo-dijo dándole un tierno pico.

-Dime Jazz, Bella, Alice me ha contado mucho de ti en las últimas semanas.- dijo mientras me saludaba.

-Espero que sean todas cosas buenas-le respondí- Mucho gusto, tienes una joya en tus manos Jazz.

-Sí, me lo han dicho varias veces-dijo Jasper.

-Ya basta chicos.-interrumpió Alice- Bien, Bella, supongo que quieres conocer a Rose, y que quieres ver a mis hermanos y a mi padre.

-Sí, así es Allie, me muero por conocer a Rose, y quiero ver a tus hermanos y a tu padre.-dije pensando en el hermoso hermano de mi amiga...jamás iba a admitir lo que sentía por él.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces- me respondió Alice agarrándome del brazo, y llevándome hacia donde estaban una chica y un chico. El chico era grandote, y tenía el pelo corto negro, llevaba un traje del mismo color que su pelo. Estaba con una chica hermosísima. Me quedé asombrada por su belleza, tenía un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, con una sola manga en el hombro derecho, y unos tacones altísimos que sólo ella podía usar. El pelo era de un color dorado, igual que el de Jasper, pero más lacio y largo...le llegaba hasta por la cintura. Tenía ojos color miel. Ambos estaban conversando de los más animadamente con... ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡Estaban con Edward! Rápidamente me alisé el vestido, y nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

-¡CHICOS!- exclamó Alice.

-Valla, valla...mira quién está aquí...la nueva novia...-dijo Emmet mientras abrazaba a Alice y la levantaba del suelo. Luego de bajarla me miró a mi.-Y...no está sola... ¿Quién es Allie?-preguntó Emmet a su hermana.

-Chicos, ella es Bella, Bella Swan-dijo mi amiga señalándome-Es la hija de Charlie ¿la recuerdan?-

-No lo puedo creer... ¿¡BELLY BELLS!-dijo Emmet mirándome de arriba abajo-Guau, has crecido loca...-y me infundió en un abrazo-.

-Emmet...No...Puedo...respirar...-tartamudeé a casusa del poco aire.

-Oh, sí, lo siento Bella.- y me soltó. Reí.

-¿Asique tú eres la amiga de la que tanto hablaba Alice estos días?-preguntó la esbelta chica rubia.

-Sí, creo que esa soy yo...-dije ruborizándome.

-Soy Rosalie, hermana de Jasper, y novia de Emmet.-dijo mientras me daba un abrazo - Dime Rose por favor.

-Claro. Mucho gusto Rose. Y encantada de verte de nuevo Emmet-respondí.

-Bien, me alegra de que se lleven bien, ahora...Bella, lamento presentarte a mi hermano Edward-dijo mientras me señalaba a mi amor platónico. ¿En qué mundo siquiera Edward me iba a mirar? Seguro que tenía miles de chicas detrás...-Edward, ella es Bella, probablemente la recuerdes...solías poner sapos en su cama cuando se quedaba a dormir-todos rieron.

-Um...creo que la recuerdo, ella siempre buscaba vengarse de mí-dijo mietras me miraba con sus ojos destellantes y al mismo tiempo me torcía la boca en una sonrisa encantadora que me derretía. Por supuesto, me ruboricé.-Un placer Bella-y me tendió su mano.

-El placer es mío Edward-logré decir al mismo tiempo que la tomaba. En ese momento, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Espero que nos llevemos mejor. Por mi parte...no hay rencores-dijo de forma muy caballerosa cuando separamos nuestras manos.

-Por mi parte tampoco-le respondí mirándolo a sus esmeraldas.

En ese momento, apareció Esme con un hombre a su lado. Ése era Carslie, el padre de Alice. Estaba encantador con un traje negro, y una corbata de color carmesí. Tenía el pelo rubio. Era todo un Cupido.

-Esme me dijo que se encontraba Bella aquí- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Así es-dijo Alice-Bella, espero que recuerdes a mi padre.-Me di vuelta para mirar a Carslie.

-Sí, no lo he olvidado ni un poquito-respondí. Carslie me dio un tierno abrazo al cual yo respondí.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Bella, te hemos echado de menos-dijo al separarnos.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí, y verlos a todos. Me alegra saber que están todos fabulosos- respondí.

El resto de la fiesta, me lo pasé genial. Hablé mucho con Emmet y Rose, Carslie y Esme, y con Edward también acerca de cómo había seguido con mi vida en Nueva York. Les conté mi historia, y ellos me pusieron al tanto de las últimas noticias. Luego Carslie y Esme se fueron a charlar con los demás invitados, y Emmet y Rosalie se fueron a buscar más champaña, por lo que me quedé a solas con Edward. Me miraba de forma intensa, y me ruborizaba gracias a eso. Estaba observando la decoración del lugar ya que ninguno se decidía a hablar, hasta que él rompió el hielo.

-Permíteme-dijo mientras tomaba mi copa ya vacía y depositaba en mi mano una llena.

-Gracias-le dije-El jardín esta bellísimo...

-Sí, así es. Rose, Alice y mi madre lo decoraron. No querían gastar demasiado-me dijo a modo de respuesta.

-Pues...les quedó estupendo. ¿Estuvo linda la ceremonia?-le pregunté.

-Fue fantástica, muy emotiva. Debo decir que me emocioné cuando se pusieron las sortijas-admitió.

-Lástima que me la perdí...tenía planeado ir, pero el vuelo se retrasó, y me demoré en arreglarme, asique...vine a la fiesta-le confesé.

-Sí, te vi llegar.- me dijo- Por cierto, estás hermosa. Digo...hace mucho que no nos vemos-agregó ligeramente avergonzado.

-Gracias, bueno...tú no te quedas atrás-admití con las mejillas rosadas-Y, tocas excelentemente bien Edward.

-Muchas Gracias Bella. Sí, bueno, ya sabes que desde pequeño me gusta la música. Y realmente disfruto trabajar de ella, es fascinante-dijo.

-Me alegro por ti. En verdad me gustó lo que tocaste- le contesté.

-Sí, me encanta componer. Ésa canción la compuse especialmente para la boda-admitió.

-Pues...es bellísima. Creo que debes de tener muchas admiradoras...-dije con doble sentido. Esperé que él lo entendiera.

-Sí, bueno...en realidad, así es, pero...ninguna me atrae-confesó. Parecía sincero. Solté una risita.-Creo que muchos de tus pacientes y compañeros deben estar locos por ti-dijo haciéndome ruborizar.

-Bueno...a decir verdad, me molesta que se me insinúen todo el tiempo.-le confesé-Pero no he encontrado al indicado.

-Ni yo a la indicada- me confesó avergonzado. Pero luego sus labios se torcieron para dar lugar a esa sonrisa torcida que me derretía- Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte-agregó mirándome fijamente a mis ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos mirándonos, pues perdí la noción del mismo. Pero solo logré sonreír y decir...

-Creo que hoy también es mi día-

Lo que quedaba de la ceremonia me lo pasé hablando con Edward. Resultaba realmente fácil hablar con él. Aunque no comprendiera me escuchaba, y se mostraba interesado. Pues quería saber todo de mí...me preguntó cosas como cual era mi color favorito, qué me gustaba más, si las hamburguesas o la pizza...cosas que nadie, o mejor dicho, ningún chico me preguntó jamás. Estábamos charlando sobre mi trabajo en el hospital, cuando llego Alice.

-¡Bella! Veo que no guardas rencor alguno hacia Ed...¿No es cierto?-preguntó indiscretamente. La fulminamos con la mirada-No tengo por qué disculparme...yo sé que se aman-

_Esta Alice..._pensé, pero la aludida me interrumpió.

-Es hora del tirar el ramo, Bella-dijo dando saltitos. Edward y yo reímos, y Alice me arrastró hasta donde se encontraban como doce mujeres más. Miré a Edward a forma de disculpa, y le rogué a Dios que no me tocara a mí el ramo...por suerte, le tocó a Rose. Alice la felicitó, y le dijo a Rose que el vestido lo diseñaría ella. Rose no tuvo más opción que decirle que sí, pero le aclaró que no habría boda por el momento. Entonces, llegó el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto para ir al Caribe de luna de miel. Esme y Carslie le pagaron la estadía en un hotel cinco estrellas, con todo incluido, mientras que Rose, Emmet y Edward, le regalaron los pasajes y un poco de dinero extra. Los acompañamos a la entrada, y los despedimos.

-Bella...recién te acabo de recuperar, y ahora te dejo nuevamente...-me dijo mi amiga mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-No te preocupes Alice, te vas por cinco días nada más. Me quedo tres semanas, tendremos tiempo de sobra-le dije mientras ella asentía.-Te quiero Allie, cuídate.

-Lo haré- me respondió y fue a saludar a sus hermanos y a Rose, mientras que Jasper me saludaba.

-Emmet, Edward...-dijo abrazándolos -¡LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR HERMANITOS!

-Y nosotros a ti Alice-dijo Edward.

-Jazz, será mejor que la cuides hermano, sino...te voy a dar tu merecido-dijo Emmet crujiendo los dedos.

-Tranquilo, no le voy a hacer nada...nada que ella no quiera-dijo Jazz tomando de la cintura a su esposa.

-Bien, bien, ¡Guárdense algo para cuando lleguen el hotel!-exclamó Rose y todos reímos. Alice y Jasper se despidieron de ella, y luego de Esme y Carslie, y también les agradecieron por todos los gastos. Dicho eso, se subieron al auto, y se fueron. El resto de los invitados también se despidió de nosotros, y cada uno de fue a su respectivo hogar. Yo me estaba por ir, pero Esme me dijo que pasara, y que tomáramos un café. Dijo que todavía teníamos que charlar demasiado. No tuve otra opción más que acceder, pero me fijé la hora, y realmente no me había acordado de Charlie. Eran las 7 p.m, asique decidí llamarlo al móvil y comunicarle que me quedaría un poco más en casa de los Cullen, el dijo que no habría problema.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Esme me preguntó si quería ponerme algo más cómodo...pues creo que notó mi cara de sufrimiento cada vez que daba un paso con esos tacones. Yo le contesté que me agradaría si no era molestia, asique la Sra. Cullen me guió hasta donde era la habitación de Alice. Me prestó unos jeans, y una remera ajustada con unas zapatillas.

-Toma Bella- me dijo dándome la ropa-bien, te dejaré así te cambias, yo me voy a mi cuarto. No eres la única con problemas de tacones-dijo señalándose los pies.

-De acuerdo, gracias por la ropa- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no es nada-dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

El cuarto de mi amiga era grande, como el resto de la casa. Tenía una cama, y al lado de ella, había una pequeña mesa de luz, en donde había un teléfono y un velador violeta. Las paredes eran de un rojo viejo, y había una repisa llena de libros sobre famosos diseñadores de ropa, pero sobre un estante, se encontraban varios portarretratos con fotos de niños jugando y riendo. Las miré una por una, pero me detuve en la tercera, en ella había cuatro niños riendo en el vestíbulo de la casa de los Cullen. Al primero que distinguí fue a Emmet, estaba mucho más bajito, pero igual de gracioso, aparentemente se estaba riendo de la cara de una de las niñas. La aludida en esta ocasión, era una niña un tanto baja, con el pelo corto, y negro...era Alice, ella estaba con los ojos cruzados y sacaba la lengua, me reí al mirarla. El otro chico supuse que era Edward, lo noté por sus ojos verdes, se destacaban en la foto; él estaba tirado en el suelo, riéndose a más no poder. Y la otra niña...tardé un poco más en identificarla. Al cabo de un instante supe quién era...era yo. Estaba muy diferente, más baja, tenía el pelo por los hombros, y tenía echa dos coletas que me quedaban patéticas. Reneé solía hacerme esos peinados, yo los detestaba. Estaba riendo, mirando la cara rara de Alice. Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa al ver la foto, me sorprendió saber que aún me recordaban. Luego de ver las demás fotos, me cambié. Una vez lista, salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras. Me dirigí hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina, y allí estaban Emmet sentado en una silla con Rose en su regazo, él le estaba dando una galleta en la boca. Edward estaba ayudando a Esme a preparar el café, y Carslie estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

Al entrar, Edward me miro y sonrió. No entendí porqué. Luego Esme sirvió el café, y se sentó junto a su esposo, mientras que Edward junto a mí. Nos la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido y riendo por las bromas de Emmet. Llegó la hora de cenar, y Emmet y Rose dijeron que iban por comida italiana, y algunas bebidas, asique supuse que me quedaría a comer allí. Esme y Carslie se dedicaron a ordenar un poco luego de la boda. Y Edward y yo conversamos un poco más. Realmente sentía que nos conocíamos desde siempre...antes lo veía como un niño arrogante e infantil, pero...ahora era diferente, lo miraba con otros ojos.

-Asique, te llevas bien con la independencia...-dijo de forma encantadora.

-Sí, bueno, mi madre me cedió el apartamento cuando se fue a vivir con Phill, está a mi nombre ahora, y con el trabajo, puedo mantenerme-dije orgullosa.

-Veo que te sienta bien. Yo vivo en un departamento en Port Angels. Sabes...deberías ir a ver en qué condiciones vivo. Es difícil explicarlo-dijo en tono divertido. Nuevamente sus labios dibujaron esa sonrisa que me derretía.

-Claro. Prometo ir...sólo si me cocinas lasaña. Es mi comida preferida-admití siguiéndole el juego.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo señorita-dijo riendo e inclinándose hacia mí. En ese momento, llegaron Emmet y Rose a la cocina, seguidos por Carslie y Esme.

-Lamento interrumpir Eddie-dijo Emmet totalmente despreocupado. Edward lo asesinó con la mirada mientras que Rose rió.

-Bien chicos, creo que es hora de comer-dijo Esme. De inmediato me levanté a ayudarla con los platos junto con Rose, y los chicos se dedicaban a servir. Edward tuvo pequeños actos que me sorprendieron, como correrme la silla antes de sentarse al lado mío. La cena fue divertida, me la pasé riendo por las bromas de Emmet y Edward. Luego ayudé a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Emmet llevó a Rose hasta su casa, y era tarde, asique decidí irme. Estaba por llamar a un taxi, cuando Edward se ofreció a llevarme. Le dije a Esme que lavaría la ropa y se la traería. Me despedí de Carslie, quien me dio un abrazo y me dirigí con Edward hacia la puerta. Él me abrió la misma para dejarme salir, y en un instante estábamos frente a un Volvo gris.

-Lindo auto-dije mientras me dirigía hacia el asiento del copiloto. Edward abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar.

-Gracias-dijo una vez ya dentro del auto.

El viaje fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de romperlo. Varias veces lo miré a hurtadillas, pero nuestros ojos se encontraban y ambos sonreíamos. No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que Edward apagó el motor y bajó del auto. Me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar del coche.

-Bueno...y... ¿Cuándo quieres que te cocine la lasaña?-preguntó al ayudarme a bajar de su Volvo.

-Um...creo que el martes estaría bien.-dije-Quiero decir...si no estás ocupado o algo por el estilo-

-El martes sería perfecto-respondió de forma inmediata.

-De acuerdo. Espero que sean ricas tus lasañas, pues todavía no te he perdonado por los sapos-dije riendo.

-Serán las mejores,-rió-quiero que tengas una mejor impresión de mí antes de que te vayas-

-No te preocupes. Entonces...nos vemos el martes-dije estrechándole la mano.

-Hasta el martes-y me acerco hacia él para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla. Me ruboricé al instante -Es una cita.

-Si tú lo dices...-y me dirigí hacia la casa de Charlie.

Entré y vi que no había nadie en el vestíbulo, y que los platos estaban sin lavar. Los lavé rápidamente y me dirigí escaleras arriba para ir a mi cuarto. Supuse que mi padre estaba durmiendo, asique traté de no hacer ruido. Me puse el pijama y agarré mi neceser para ir al baño. Me até el pelo en una coleta, y me cepillé los dientes. Al salir del baño, miré el reloj, eran la una de la madrugada. Me sobresalté al ver la hora, y me metí en la cama. Ni bien me recosté, me dormí.

**EDWARD POV Y FLASHBACK**

FLASHBACK

Habíamos terminado de cenar, y una vez limpios los platos, Emmet llevó a Rose a su casa. Escuché a Bella decir que era tarde y que llamaría a un taxi, pero me ofrecí a llevarla. No la podía dejarse ir así nomás. Me despedí de mis padres y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. La abrí y dejé a Bella salir primero para luego al llegar a mi Volvo.

-Lindo auto-dijo de forma un poco irónica. Sonreí ante su tono, y acto seguido, le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Realmente me gustaba tratar bien a las mujeres, y respetarlas. Me gustaba tener esos actos de caballerosidad que nadie tenía. Mi hermana dice que al ser guapo y caballero, atraigo a todas las chicas de Forks...que soy irresistible para ellas. No me gusta usar a las mujeres, pues, recibía constantes ofertas de chicas desesperadas, pero cordialmente las rechazaba. Estaba esperando a la indicada, quiero algo serio, no quiero una cosa de una noche nada más. Por supuesto, había tenido novias, pero...a ninguna logré amarla de manera intensa. Nunca había sentido por ellas lo que sentí al mirar a Bella.

-Gracias-respondí ya dentro del auto.

El viaje fue en silencio, pues con Bella, hasta eso era cómodo. Ninguno de los tenía la necesidad de romperlo. Al llegar a casa de Charlie, me bajé del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-Bueno...y... ¿Cuándo quieres que te cocine la lasaña?- le pregunté mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del coche. Era raro...pero sentía la necesidad de verla otra vez.

-Um...creo que el martes estaría bien.-dijo de forma muy dulce-Quiero decir...si no estás ocupado o algo por el estilo- agregó.

-El martes sería perfecto-respondí de forma inmediata.

-De acuerdo. Espero que sean ricas tus lasañas, pues todavía no te he perdonado por los sapos-dijo Bella riendo.

-Serán las mejores,-agregué y ella rió-quiero que tengas una mejor impresión de mí antes de que te vayas.-

-No te preocupes. Entonces...nos vemos el martes-dijo estrechándome la mano.

-Hasta el martes-y la acerqué hacia mí para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Entí sus cachetes algo calientes, y al separar mis labios de ellos noté que se había ruborizado. Era tan tierno-Es una cita.

-Si tú lo dices...-agregó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Esperé a que entrara y me fui. No podía creer que la chica que había entrado al jardín era Bella Swan. La recordaba a la perfección, pues solía hacerle la vida imposible de niño, pero...ahora estaba diferente, muy diferente. Ya no era la niña ingenua de la cual me reía, ahora, era toda una mujer...la miraba con otros ojos. En mi fuero interno, rogué que ella también me mirara de la misma forma que yo a ella.

FIN FLASHBACK

Al llegar a mi apartamento en Port Angels, busqué las llaves en mi pantalón, y abrí la puerta. Estaba exhausto, asiqué decidí ir a mi dormitorio, y ponerle mi pijama, luego me cepille los dientes, puse un poco de música a volumen muy bajo, y me recosté en la cama, con mi cuaderno de melodías y comencé a escribir. Hice una melodía muy dulce y tierna...la llamé "LA NANA DE BELLA". Al terminar de componer, me dormí profundamente.

**BELLA POV**

Me despertó mi despertador a las nueve de la mañana, me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Luego de ducharme y despabilarme, fui hacia mi habitación y logré cambiarme con unos vaqueros y una remera gris, me puse mis converse negras y bajé las escaleras.

Me encontré con Charlie ya sentado en la mesa de la cocina desayunando un café con tostadas y mantequilla y leyendo lo que aparentaba ser el periódico.

-Buenos días Bella-dijo mi padre levantando la vista de su lectura.

-Buenos días papá- y me dirigí hacia la encimera.

-Hay café caliente si quieres, y te preparé tostadas-agregó-Espero que te guste la mermelada de frambuesas-

-Sí, me encanta-dije al tiempo que me servía en una taza un poco de café-Gracias-

-No es nada-me respondió-Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?-espetó.

-Um, pues, estuvo genial-le respondí al tiempo que mordía una tostada-Alice estaba muy bonita-dije.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? ¿Te has reencontrado con tus amigos? –me respondió a modo de pregunta.

-Sí , nos pusimos al tanto de las ultimas noticias-le respondí-Me lo pase estupendo-

-Bien, entonces... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?-dijo Charlie.

-Bueno, tengo que lavar ropa, ayer Esme me prestó algo más cómodo. Luego pensaba almorzar y cenar contigo...-dije.

-De acuerdo, pero... ¿En la tarde?-preguntó.

-No tengo pensado hacer mucho. ¿Por qué?-quise saber.

-Pues...hoy salgo de la comisaria a las cuatro de la tarde, asique pensé que quizás podíamos ir a Port Angels, quiero mostrarte algo allí-dijo Charlie.

-De acuerdo -le contesté.

-Bien, creo que se me hace tarde-añadió mi padre al levantarse de la mesa-Pasaré por ti a las cuatro, ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó.

-Está bien, estaré lista-dije-Hasta pronto, cuídate-me despedí.

-Siempre lo hago. Hasta pronto hija-y dicho eso, mi padre salió y se subió a su coche patrulla.

Terminé de desayunar, y lavé lo que utilizamos en el desayuno, para luego poder ir por la ropa que me había dado Esme, y lavarla. Puse la lavadora, y mientras esperaba, me fui a ver si había algo en la televisión. Hice zapping, y me detuve en un canal en donde pasaban mi película favorita: Remember Me. Actuaba Robert Pattinson, un actor inglés que era demasiado lindo...en cuanto lo ví, noté lo parecido que era a Edward. Anoté mentalmente contarle sobre su parecido en nuestra cita el martes. Al terminar la película, me fijé si ya estaba el lavado listo, saqué la ropa de la lavadora, y la colgué para que se secara. Faltaba un poco más de media hora para que sea el almuerzo, asique subí a mi habitación y prendí mi ordenador. Abrí mi correo, y tenía cuatro mensajes. Todos de mi madre. Decidí leer el más reciente; me preguntaba cómo estaba, si había visto a los Cullen, preguntó cómo estaban ellos también y dijo que les mandara saludos de su parte. Además mencionó que me extrañaba mucho, me preguntó por Charlie, y me deseó suerte. Le contesté rápidamente, a veces me molestaba que mi madre se preocupara tanto por mí, pero al fin y al cabo, era mi madre. Le contesté que todo marchaba bien, que los Cullen estaban estupendamente, y que Charlie y ellos le mandaban saludos. Le dije que cualquier cosa la llamaba pero que no tenía problema alguno.

Al terminar de responderle a Reneé, me fui a la cocina y hurgué en la heladera. Encontré un poco de tarta de verdura, la calenté, y la comí. Luego lavé los platos y estaba aburrida, asique busqué mi libro favorito, The Host escrito por Stephenie Meyer. Me pasé las primeras dos horas de la tarde leyendo, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me quedé dormida en el sofá. Me despertó el ruido del coche de Charlie, a las cuatro de la tarde. Me estiré en el sofá y fui a abrirle la puerta, le dije que me esperara, y subí a ponerme una chaqueta porque había refrescado y acto seguido salimos para entrar al coche.

El viaje fue en silencio, estuve tratando de pensar qué era lo que me quería mostrar Charlie. Odiaba las sorpresas, asiqué no me resistí y le pregunté por qué tanto misterio.

-Bien, esto de las sorpresitas no me gusta nada. Quiero saber qué es lo que me tienes que mostrar-exigí saber.

-Bells, mira, no te voy a decir nada, pero sé que te va a encantar-dijo divertido.

Hice un mohín y subí las piernas para poder rodearlas con mis brazos. En unos veinte minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser un negocio de autos. Charlie se bajó e hice lo mismo.

-Bien, llegamos-dijo mi padre.

-¿Esta era la sorpresa? No tengo idea de para qué me trajiste aquí-dije un poco enojada.

-Pues, para que elijas un auto Bella. ¿Para qué sino?- dijo mi padre divertido por mi enojo. El mismo, se desvaneció al escuchar las palabras de Charlie.

-Papá...sabes que no lo voy a aceptar...-le dije avergonzada.

-Bella, vamos, elije el que te guste más. Quiero hacerle un regalo a mi hija...hace más de 15 años que no la veo-me respondió.

-Bien, pero...no quiero que después te arrepientas, ¿de acuerdo?- le espeté.

-Sí, peo vamos, elije uno-me apuró.

Había cientos de modelos diferentes y autos de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar. Todos eran muy bonitos, pero me quedé con un Toyota gris, me decidí por ese ya que no era extremadamente caro, y realmente me gustó.

-Me imagino que sabes manejar... ¿No es cierto? –preguntó mi padre sonriendo.

-Por supuesto. Bien, conduciré hasta casa. Tú llévate el coche patrulla, yo llevo el mío-le dije a Charlie.

-De acuerdo. Procura no chocarlo, espera hasta por lo menos el segundo día-dijo mi padre entre risas mientras se subía a su coche. Me subí a mi nuevo auto, y me conduje hasta la casa de Charlie. No podía creer que mi padre me había regalado un coche...yo sabía manejar, tenía licencia, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprarme un auto. Al llegar a la casa de mi padre, aparqué el auto y entre a la casa.

-Es hora de cenar-dijo Charlie-voy por unas pizzas. ¿Te parece?-preguntó.

-Um, realmente no tengo ganas de pizzas-dije tocándome el estomago. Abrí la heladera-¿No tienes nada para cocinar?-dije luego de revolver el contenido de la nevera.

-Pues, no voy muy seguido al supermercado...-confesó mi padre riendo.

-Asique, te dispones de comprarle un auto a tu hija, y no vas al supermercado seguido...-insinué.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Creo que hay unos espaguetis por aquí, y también hay un poco de salsa de tomates-dijo revolviendo el contenido de una de las alacenas. Sacó unos fideos y una lata de tomates.

-Está bien, creo que mientras esté aquí, me dedicaré a cocinar-dije tomando una cacerola y llenándola de agua.

-Eso me gusta-dijo mi padre.

-Bien, mañana iré al supermercado, y compraré algunas cosas-añadí al tiempo que prendía la hornalla y ponía la olla en el fuego.

-De acuerdo, voy a mirar la televisión-dijo mi padre mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo.

Me concentré en cocinar. Eso realmente me gustaba, de pequeña, solía cocinar con mi madre. Casi nunca pido comida hecha, me gusta comprar los ingredientes y mezclarlos en mi apartamento. Realmente me agrada sentir ese aroma a diferentes especias luego de tener un plato listo. Una vez la cena lista, y la mesa puesta, llamé a Charlie.

-La cena está lista-grité al tiempo que llevaba a la mesa dos platos llenos de spaguetis y salsa de tomates.

-Mm...huele estupendo-dijo mi padre olfateando el ambiente.

-Y espera a probarlos-dije mientras me sentaba.

La cena estuvo tranquila, mi padre me contó acerca de un caso que se le presentó hoy en la comisaría. Y esperé el momento oportuno para avisarle que saldría con Edward...claro está que nunca le iba a decir que era "una cita". Una vez que terminamos de cenar, mi padre me ayudó a levantar los platos.

-Bien...estuvo deliciosa la cena Bella-dijo Charlie al depositar los platos en el fregadero.

-Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado-respondí-Papá...mañana, no vendré a cenar, me encontraré con Edward, Edward Cullen...-añadí para mis adentros.

-Oh...bien, de acuerdo-dijo mi padre al mismo tiempo que se dirigía al vestíbulo- No te preocupes...puedo cenar una noche más solo...después de todo, puedo pedir comida hecha-dijo riendo.

-Está bien, pero si quieres, te dejo algo preparado-le respondí mientras fregaba los platos.

-No te preocupes hija, de veras-dijo cuando ya se había sentado él en sillón a ver un partido de beisbol. Lavé los platos en silencio, y luego, subí las escaleras y me fui hacia mi cuarto. Me puse el pijama y retomé la lectura de hoy a la tarde. Estuve como una hora leyendo, realmente me gustaba leer, se sentía asombroso sumergirse en historias completamente diferentes...y sentir lo que sienten los protagonistas. Luego de que los ojos comenzaron a arderme, decidí dormirme.

Me desperté exactamente a las diez de la mañana el día siguiente. La lectura me había dejado agotada. No tenía ganas de bañarme, por lo que directamente bajé las escaleras para comprobar si mi padre se había marchado ya. Efectivamente así era, por lo que me puse a planchar la ropa que Esme me había prestado. Una vez hecho eso, todavía estaba en piyama, asique decidí cambiarme, e ir con mi coche al supermercado.

Me puse unos jeans, y una remera verde, con mis zapatillas informales negras, me até el cabello en una coleta, tomé las llaves del auto, y me fui a hacer las compras. Tardé un poco en llegar al mercado, porqué hacia bastante que no estaba por Port Angels, pero al cabo de veinticinco minutos llegué. Compré bastante, ya que en casa de mi padre no había casi nada. Salí del mercado y logré mágicamente cargar con todas las bolsas y meterlas en el coche sin tropezar ni cometer ninguna torpeza. Me subí y lo puse en marcha. Llegué a casa de mi padre y bajé todo lo comprado, para luego acomodarlo en su respectivo lugar. En mi afán de ordenar los víveres, me di cuenta de que la casa estaba bastante sucia, asique me dediqué el resto de la mañana a limpiarla un poco. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y me puse a cocinar. Hice un pollo con verduras al horno, y para cuando llegó mi padre estaba la mesa puesta, el pollo listo y la casa reluciente.

-Parece que has estado limpiando...-dijo mi padre al ver todo tan...limpio-Y cocinado-añadió al olfatear el aroma a especias.

-Así es-dije orgullosa de que a mi padre le gustara mi trabajo.

-Bella, no quiero que sientas que eres mi sirvienta o algo por el estilo...sabes, si no quieres limpiar, cocinar...o hacer las compras, no tienes que hacerlo-confesó mi padre sentándose en la mesa.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo-le aseguré.

-Entonces, no me opondré-dijo al probar un trozo de pollo-Está delicioso Bells-comentó.

-Muchas gracias, me esmeré mucho-admití.

Comimos en silencio, supuse que el pollo estaba tan rico que a mi padre no le permitía decir palabra alguna. Al terminar, fregué los platos, y mi padre se despidió, pues hoy le tocaba hacer el turno completo en la comisaría. Una vez los platos lavados, me fui hacia mi cuarto y prendí el ordenador, pero para mi sorpresa, no tenía ningún mensaje. Asique me dediqué a leer otro poco, y a dormir un buen rato. Me desperté a las cuatro de la tarde, y decidí ir a casa de los Cullen y devolverle a Esme la ropa. Me peine un poco, me puse una chaqueta, tomé las llaves y me dirigí a mi auto. Condujé hasta la mansión, y una vez fuera del coche, toqué timbre.

-Bella-dijo Esme mientras me invitaba a pasar-No esperábamos verte por aquí hoy-agregó.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento. Es qué vine a traerte la ropa, la lavé y planché-dije tendiéndole una bolsa blanca en la cual se encontraban las prendas-Debí avisar que venía...-añadí de forma avergonzada.

-No seas tonta Bella, vamos, pasa, estoy sola en casa, asique un poco de compañía no me viene nada mal-dijo de forma animada. Nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-¿Sola? ¿Y Carslie?-pregunté.

-Está en el hospital, hoy tiene doble turno, y yo ya he terminado de acomodar las cosas luego de que tú te fueras con Edward el domingo. Estaba aburrida, menos mal que llegaste-admitió-¿Quieres algo para tomar?-

-Está bien, lo que tengas-respondí mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Aquí tienes.-me dijo mientras me tendía una taza de café y ponía en la mesa unas galletas que tenían muy buena pinta-Adelante, pruébalas, las hice yo misma-dijo. Tomé una y me la llevé a la boca, la degusté. Sabía muy bien.

-Están estupendas Esme-admití-¿Te gusta cocinar?-pregunté.

-Por supuesto, me encanta cocinar-respondió sonriendo y tomando una galleta.

-Pues, a mi también- confesé.

Nos la pasamos hablando de recetas y comidas, a ella le apasionaba cocinar cosas dulces y postres, a mí me gustaba más cocinar comidas y cosas saladas. Ambas estábamos de acuerdo en qué no nos gustaría trabajar pura y exclusivamente de la cocina, porque genera mucha demanda y las dos coincidíamos en que el resultado era puro estrés...pero nos gustaba cocinar como hobbie. También conversamos acerca de la boda, y de cómo se conocieron Alice y Jasper, y Emmet y Rose. También hablamos acerca de Edward...me contó que había tenido novias en el pasado, pero que con ninguna logró estar mucho tiempo. Me dijo que hace tiempo que está buscando a la indicada, y que no quiere una cosa de una noche nada más...pero que su búsqueda no da resultado, y que le preocupa que se dé por vencido. Yo la tranquilicé diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, y le conté que habíamos quedado en cenar hoy a la noche...pero le aclaré que sólo como amigos. Ella sonrió al escuchar la última parte.

Cuando me quise acordar de la hora eran las siete de la tarde, asiqué me despedí, le agradecí a Esme por la entretenida tarde y me fui a casa de Charlie. Al llegar, me di cuenta de que no sabía la hora la que me iba a encontrar con Edward, asique busqué mi móvil, y decidí llamarlo para confirmar (en la boda de Alice habíamos intercambiado teléfonos). A los tres pitidos contestó.

-¿Hola?-dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-Um...Hola Edward, soy yo...Bella-respondí aturdida por lo hermoso de su voz.

-Si llamas para cancelar, por favor no lo digas-suplicó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cancelar? ¡No!-exclamé-En realidad llamo para confirmar la hora...-dije.

-Ah, menos mal...me había asustado. Bien, ¿a las ocho te parece?-preguntó.

-Sí, a las ocho está perfecto-contesté.

-De acuerdo. Oye Bella... ¿No te molestaría en vez de venir a mi apartamento, ir a comer a un restaurante?-preguntó y noté un ligero cambia de tono en su voz.

-No, no me molesta-respondí de inmediato.

-Bien, entonces... ¿Paso por ti a las ocho?-preguntó y pude sentir cómo sus labios se curvaban en esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia enloquecer.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Te esperaré- logré decir.

-Bien, y siento lo de los cambios de planes-se disculpó.

-No hay problema. Nos vemos-me despedí.

-Nos vemos Bella-dijo, y acto seguido colgué.

Miré el reloj y tenía cuarenta minutos para arreglarme. Me dirigí al baño, y me di una reconfortante ducha, al cabo de quince minutos, me envolví el cuerpo con una toalla y el pelo con otra, y me fui a mi cuarto. No quería ir muy arreglada, pero tampoco demasiado informal, asique me decidí por lo que usaba para salir con amigos en Nueva York, un jean ajustado, y una remera roja, me la puse con unas sandalias negras y de abrigo llevaba una chaqueta de jean. Me sequé el pelo y me lo dejé suelto, supuse que me quedaba mejor así. No me maquillé, solamente me pinté los labios con un lápiz labial neutro, el cual le daba un poco de volumen a mis labios. Mientras me perfumaba, escuche una bocina sonar. Me sobresalté y miré por la ventana.

Allí estaba Edward, apoyado sobre un costado de su auto. Tenía unos jeans grises y una remera azul, llevaba una chaqueta negra, y unas zapatillas informales marrones. Tenía el pelo tan seductoramente revuelto, y sus ojos esmeraldas eran destellantes.

Bajé a trompicones las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Edward se acercó hacia mí, y me saludó.

-Bella, estas fabulosa-dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estás mal-dije encaminándome hacia el asiento del copiloto. Quise abrir la puerta, pero él me ganó de mano, asique me resigné y dejé que me ayudara a entrar al flamante Volvo. Al subirse al coche, Edward me preguntó acerca de mi auto.

-¿De quién es?-dijo mientras arrancaba y señalaba el coche estacionado en la acera.

-Charlie quería comprármelo, no me pude oponer-confesé.

-Bien por ti, es un lindo coche-admitió.

-Gracias...y bien, ¿A dónde me llevas?-inquirí.

-A un restaurant que me recomendaron unos amigos, se llama "La Bella Italia", es en Port Angels-respondió de forma encantadora.

Al cabo de diez minutos, llegamos al restaurant. Varías veces tuve que pedirle a Edward que bajara la velocidad, pero él sólo sonreía de forma encantadora, y mi susto y enojo se desvanecían por completo. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, me encontré con Edward abriéndola por mí.

-¿Siempre eres así con la chicas?-pregunté riéndome.

-¿Así cómo?-respondió mientras me abría la puerta para que pasara al restaurant. Era fabuloso, una mezcla árabe e italiana, fuimos hacia un área más reservada. Estaba todo iluminado por velas y había tenues luces. Muy romántico.

-Caballero...-respondí, y sus labios se curvaron.

-Bueno, me gusta tratar bien a las mujeres.-confesó-Alice dice que soy un rompecorazones, pero...realmente tuve tantas novias como fracasos amorosos-dijo al tiempo que me corría la silla para que luego me siente.

-Bueno, te apuesto a que no me ganas-le espeté.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto, pidamos la comida, y mientras la esperamos, vemos quien pierde-me desafió.

-Estupendo-respondí. Al instante, vino una camarera, y nos dio las cartas. Era rubia y tenía una remera escotada que dejaba ver sus pechos casi por completo.

-Soy Tanya, seré su camarera hoy, si necesitan algo, solo llámenme-dijo pero sólo se dirigía a Edward. Hacía de cuenta que yo era invisible, pero Edward le contestó educadamente.

-De acuerdo, gracias-respondió mi cita mirándome fijamente a mí, para hacerle entender a Tanya que estaba conmigo. Ella se retiró. Al cabo de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta, para tomar nuestros pedidos.

-Quiero un bife de cerdo, con una ensalada por favor.-pedí yo devolviéndole la carta-Y para tomar, una coca.-

-Yo quiero lo mismo-dijo Edward dándole el menú.

-En unos minutos se lo traigo-digo Tanya haciendo caso omiso a mi presencia, y luego se retiró.

-Bien, entonces, vamos, cuéntame tu más terrible historia-le reté y puse mis brazos sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo. Tenía 18, empecé a salir con una chica llamada Jessica, estaba enamorado de ella, pero la descubrí besándose con Jacob Black a los tres meses de mi relación-confesó.

-¿Eso es todo?-respondí riéndome- Quiero decir...lo lamento mucho, pero...lo mío es peor.17 años, era una insulsa adolescente enamorada, mi novio en ese entonces, Mike Newton, decía que me amaba, pero una noche lo encontré con una chica en una fiesta. Estaban en una situación comprometedora...no sé si me entiendes...-dije riéndome.

-No te preocupes, entiendo-dijo riendo tan divinamente.

-Bueno, me enoje tanto, que antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantarse de la cama, me llevé toda su ropa conmigo, y tuvo que salir desnudo a perseguirme para disculparse-terminé de contar tratando de no contagiarme de la risa de Edward.

-Creo que me doy por vendido-concluyó. En ese instante llego Tanya con la comida-

-Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber...-enfatizó en Edward, pero él se limitó a sonreír mirándome a mí.

-Y bien...-dije al mismo tiempo que cortaba un trozo de carne-¿Has tenido muchas novias?-pregunté.

-Sí, pues, a decir verdad, no muchas.-respondió tomando un sorbo de bebida- Verás, creo que me califico muy selectivo en ese aspecto.

-No entiendo, lo siento-dije a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno, digamos que si me involucro con alguien, quiero algo serio. Quiero decir...no me gusta usar a la gente en absoluto, y mucho menos a las mujeres. No quiero una cosa de una noche nada más-me explicó. Esme había mencionado algo sobre este aspecto de Edward, pero me quedé maravillada al escuchar sus palabras.

-Jamás pensé escuchar eso de la boca de un chico-admití riendo incrédula. Edward también lo hizo al escuchar mis palabras.

-Bueno, y... ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Has tenido muchos novios? – preguntó y me ruboricé.

-Bueno, de hecho, no muchos tampoco. Todos fueron fracasos y estoy esperando al indicado-confesé despreocupada. Me sentía muy cómoda al hablar con Edward, podíamos tocar cualquier tema, y los dos estaríamos encantados de responder.

El resto de la cena fue divertida. Nos la pasamos hablando de anécdotas vergonzosas y divertidas que le sucedieron a Edward en algunos conciertos. Y yo le conté algunas cosas realmente patéticas que me pasaron gracias a mi torpeza. Pedimos la cuenta y yo insistí en pagar, pero Edward me ganó, asique me di por vencida.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-preguntó al salir del restaurante.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo si me dejas pagar-le espeté.

-¿Siempre eres así de terca?-me preguntó divertido.

-Sí, siempre...he de ahí mis fracasos amorosos-bromeé y Edward se carcajeó.

Fuimos a una heladería que estaba cerca y Edward pidió un cucurucho de tramontana y mascarpone, mientras que yo pedí otro cucurucho con mis gustos preferidos: chocolate con almendras y frutilla. Una vez que pagué el helado, Edward me convidó un poco del suyo, y yo le convidé un poco del mío, fuimos a la plaza principal, y nos sentamos en un banco. Comenzamos a charlar, y en un momento, Edward vaciló pero luego sentí que nuestras manos se unían. Puedo jurar que sentí la misma corriente eléctrica que había sentido cuando le estreché la mano en la boda de Alice. Ya nos habíamos terminado nuestros helado, asique decidimos dar una vuelta por la plaza, para luego poder irnos. Nuestras manos no se despegaron ni por un segundo.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó Edward de forma caballerosa alzando nuestras manos.

-No, está bien-logré decir. Estaba tan asombrada por el brillo de sus esmeraldas, que no vi que en mi camino había una leve desnivelación del terreno, por lo que tropecé, pero no logré tocar el piso, ya que unas fuertes y estrechar manos me sujetaron por la cintura para no dejarme caer. Nos miramos a los ojos intensamente, y Edward me giró para quedar enfrentados. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, sentí unos suaves labios posarse sobre los míos. Yo respondí al beso gustosa, nuestras bocas estaban hechas una para la otra. Sus labios eran suaves como la seda, y sabían al helado que había estado comiendo. Perdí la noción del tiempo, por lo que no sé cuanto rato estuvimos besándonos. Nos tuvimos que separar a causa de la falta del aire.

-Gracias-respondí sin aliento al mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el beso, o por salvarte de un buen golpe?-preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida tan encantadora.

-Por ambas-dije tomándole la mano. Nos dirigimos al Volvo, y él me abrió la puerta.

-Señorita-dijo al mismo tiempo que me ayudaba a subir al auto. Sonreí. Una vez dentro del auto, Edward prendió la radio, y puso una estación en la cual pasaban música de ambiente, bajo el volumen y la música se convirtió en un susurro.

-Bella-comenzó mientras aceleraba-sabes...tú eres maravillosa, es decir, lo poco que nos conocemos, quiero decir...te conozco desde niño, pero, ahora, tú has crecido al igual que yo...y, te quería preguntar si...-vaciló, pero al final concluyó-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó desviando la vista de la carretera y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Edward...yo...-logré decir aturdida.

-Si no quieres solo dilo, entenderé-me aseguró.

-No, no es que no quiera...quiero, pero, mira...para serte honesta, nunca me había sentido así antes. Quiero decir, cuando te ví por primera vez en la boda, estabas tocando el piano, y realmente me deslumbraste...realmente me gustas, antes, te veía como el niño arrogante al que odiaba, pero ahora...te miro con otros ojos...quiero decir, siento que te conozco desde toda la vida...-terminé avergonzada.

-Bella, voy a serte franco. Jamás he mirado a una chica de la forma en que te miro a ti-me dijo mientras me ruborizaba-La forma en la que te ruborizas es...adorable.-dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas. Reí-Cuando te vi entrar con mi madre al jardín, me quedé maravillado por tu belleza, y quiero que sepas que me gustas, y no creo que sienta esto por ninguna persona más que por ti-me aseguró. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, y cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie, me dispuse a hablar.

-Edward...sí- le respondí mientras me ayudaba a bajar del Volvo.


End file.
